goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Adepts of Weyard
Specific Links might help "Karst and Agatio's Torture Chamber"? Sounds... quaint. This page claims that it has information on elements like mind-reading Prox, and Beta images, though it's a little hard for me to find these on your site at the moment. What you should do is provide some specific links on this page to sections of the site that look like they have specific appeal to a lot of readers. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:15, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Alex deserves to be tortured in my opinion, though I'm against him being portrayed as evil incarnate. I'm an odd person who just finds him annoying sometimes. I added links. Kyarorain 19:31, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::Nice. I was about to say that I find it odd whenever someone calls themselves odd, and that apparently I'm not the only one around here with ROMs, but that was before I saw the old Satty and Menny in those shots. Those pictures should be cropped and those portraits be uploaded into the character articles...? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:46, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :::I can do the cropping. The pictures on that page are resized after all. I'll get back to you on that. But yes, they would be interesting additions to the character articles. I think I can see a slight difference in Dora too, but it's not obvious enough. She just looks slightly younger to me, but other people might not see it, so never mind that. Kyarorain 11:57, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, here's what I have Saturos and Menardi. Saturos's is somewhat larger and resizing it blurs it... but one screenshot was much bigger than the other after all, they came from different pages. Kyarorain 12:59, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Site content Cripes, all this time I thought I knew things about the game that nobody else does, but your fansite pretty much proves you to be more obsessive and dedicated to this subject then I could ever hope to achieve. :D I thought the Prox mind read phenomenon was my own discovery a year back. Well, here are some other fun facts you might be aware of: *They were once planning to have 20 Djinn of each element, based on how unused Djinn effects in the code are named Venus18 and Venus19, Mars18 and Mars19, Jupiter18 and Jupiter19, and Mercury18 and Mercury19. When hacked into character's Psynergy inventories and used as Psynergy however, they don't do anything. *Karst and Agatio can be mind-read in front of the aerie at Jupiter Lighthouse, complete with grammatical errors. *A big cutscene with Piers and Kraden is possible if you bring Piers to the beached Lemurian Ship at Indra, without visiting the Mayor of Madra and seeing Karst first. *Piers and your party greet each other differently in Kibombo if you didn't try and talk to him in his Madra jail cell earlier. Now, for this article, you might want to flesh it out more so that all the miscellany can be easy to access for readers. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:48, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :: I was aware of the beach cutscene and the mind read at Jupiter Lighthouse (Too small to find a place for on the site though.) Wasn't aware of the Kibombo thing since I always visit Piers in jail or the Djinn. So, by fleshing out, you mean by describing the different sections of the site or something to that effect? Kyarorain 07:37, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, pretty much. Mainly because your site's structure kinda requires one to investigate each individual section and link thoroughly, whereas most other sites have sitemaps of some sort. I would recommend a description of each wacky-named section, such as "Menardi's Miscellany: Dedicated to aspects of the games that most players wouldn't find out for themselves, such as the ability to Read the Proxians at the end of the game, images from the beta version of Golden Sun, and descriptions of encounters with Alex throughout the series." That way, people reading the article will be able to selectively look at the content of the fansite by reading in advance which content is located where. :::And even more fun facts: ::::Saturos and Menardi at the prologue are exactly the same strength as when you fight them at Venus Lighthouse, but if you defeat them through hacking and achieve victory, the following cutscene is exactly the same; Isaac and Garet on the ground, Saturos and Menardi hopping away. ::::If you try to cross Gondowan Cliffs right after getting the Scoop Psynregy and before battling Briggs, there will be two Kibombo warriors standing at the edge of the cliff overlooking the river with the Grindstone, in the area where the Lashable rope would have been. ::::The dancing Kibombo warriors outside the Gabomba statue can all be talked to and Mind Read. ::::Defeating the Serpent without any prior weakening from Gaia Rock's puzzles, where it has insane HP regen, produces exactly the same cinematic and gameplay result as defeating the Serpent fully weakened by thr four lights. :::Wacky fun! Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 16:48, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, okay, I see you've now restructured the site itself; that takes care of the problem in itself. Sorry, I somehow thought editing webpages was harder than editing Wikis. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:07, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Giant Garet image On your "liquifier" Garet fanlisting you have this giant, hi-res version of the Garet portrait. Where'd you get that? It looks great, and I think it looks better than the current full-body portraits of main characters currently on this site... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:45, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :I nabbed some larger pictures of the Golden Sun characters without blue backgrounds and character names off some French site. If you know enough French to navigate a website (it shouldn't be that difficult. I managed.) Okay, I got the link to the site. http://users.skynet.be/golden-sun/ It's under "images". Kyarorain 19:48, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I just checked. Seems it's not linked for some reason. I guess they are revamping the site. Well, no problem, I have all my nice high-res art uploaded elsewhere. Sadly, I don't have a high-res art of Alex. Seems his art is as elusive as he is. >_> Anyway, go here. http://pics.livejournal.com/coolorbit/gallery/00001e80 When you click on a thumbnail, click the image on the next page to get the high-res version. Kyarorain 19:56, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::That's a really good link. This is the first time I'm seeing that Nintendo Power art close-up... I crave that issue now. :D The character artworks are somewhat larger and clearer looking, and there is that picture of Alex on the second page... And that Briggs family art I saw before on a french site (apparently the same one!), but I thought it was really good fan art, but if it's official I think it'd be great to put into Briggs. :::I think these images can be used just fine if we link to where they used to be found, regardless of whether the site's up or not... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:26, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::And I edited the big portraits with Photoshop with meticulous attention to color balance, hue, brightness, and contrast options, so that all of them resemble the portraits we currently have much better. I'd be ready to start uploading them, though with my dial-up connection it might be a long hard process. And maybe it's good enough to merely credit them to your livejournal site, while the french site's not showing them. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:00, 18 July 2007 (UTC)